Jealous-A-Rooney
by Paul Matthews
Summary: When another girl starts hitting on Diggie, Maddie gets jealous. (MIGGIE, with a side of JILLOW).
1. Green Apple Jelly

**A/N: I've decided to take a break from ANT Farm stories, because I developed writer's block on that front. So now I've decided to try my hand at a different show. This is my first attempt at a Liv & Maddie story. It will be a Miggie story, with a little bit of Jillow as well. For those of you not familiar with my work, feel free to check out my older stories and follow me on twitter at Paul_Matthews13.**

**I will incorporate the "confessionals" that they do on the show into my story. These will be written in bold and put in brackets so that you can tell the difference. **

**I do not own Liv & Maddie; Disney owns it.**

**Chapter 1: Green Apple Jelly**

It was a typical morning at the Rooney household; everyone was in a rush to get ready for the day. There were four kids, plus two parents, all trying to prepare for school at the same time and it was hectic. Liv was still in the bathroom, much to the chagrin of Joey, who was waiting impatiently by the door.

"Liv there are other people who need to use the bathroom," Joey said.

"I'm almost done," she replied.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Joey said.

**[Joey: Every morning we go through the same thing. Liv thinks that the bathroom is her own personal makeup trailer and she prepares for each day as if it were a movie shoot. Maddie is in and out of the bathroom within 20 minutes, so I don't understand why it takes Liv an hour!]**

**[Liv: Joey seems to think that I just wake up looking this fabulicious, but it takes work and I don't have the team of experts that I had on "Sing it Loud". It takes a fine touch to go from looking like…well, Maddie, to looking like ZA-ZOW!]**

It was another five minutes before the door finally opened and Liv walked out looking like she had just stepped out of a professional salon.

"The bathroom is all yours. Honestly that was record time for me," Liv said.

"Yeah; if the record is for most time spent in the bathroom," Joey replied.

"Oh Joey, at least I don't spend half my shower singing 80's rock songs," Liv said.

"Those are classics," Joey replied.

"Really; so who sings 'Paradise City'?" Liv asked.

"Guns N' Roses," Joey answered.

"Well let's keep it that way then," Liv said and then walked away.

Joey was about to retort, but he realized it was a waste of time, so he turned to enter the bathroom only to watch as Parker walked right in and closed the door.

"Parker!" Joey said.

"You snooze you lose, fartbag," Parker replied from inside the bathroom.

Joey knew that he wouldn't be getting into the bathroom any time soon, so he headed downstairs to eat some breakfast instead. He found his dad sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and decided to join him. He grabbed his own bowl from the cupboard and then sat down in the chair next to his dad. Then he grabbed the box of "Candy Cane Crunch", but he found it empty.

"You've got to be kidding me. Did you eat the last of my cereal?" Joey asked.

"Your cereal? I don't recall you paying for it," Pete replied.

"Dad, you know I love this cereal," Joey said.

He then got up and walked over to the pantry to see what else there was to eat, but he wasn't too impressed by the selection. There was a half full box of "Captain Chocolard" and one package of "Toaster Tarts", but nothing else that caught his fancy.

"There's nothing to eat," he said.

"There's plenty to eat; make some toast," Pete replied.

Joey groaned as he grabbed the bread and started making toast. While he was waiting the doorbell rang and Joey stood still, because he thought his dad was going to get it. It rang again and Pete just looked at Joey without saying a word. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment before Joey got the hint and made his way to the front door. He then opened the door and saw the last person that he wanted to see.

"Hey Joey," Willow said.

"Oh joy; Willow's here," Joey replied.

"Are those new pajamas?" Willow asked.

Joey had completely forgotten that he was still wearing his plaid pajamas with a blue robe over them, so he quickly pulled the robe closed when Willow pointed it out to him.

"No; I've had these for awhile," Joey said and then hurried back to the kitchen, but Willow followed him.

"Hi Mr. Rooney," Willow said when she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Willow; Maddie should be down in a second," Pete replied.

Joey grabbed a plate as the toast popped out of the toaster and the second he placed them onto the plate Willow grabbed it out of his hands.

"Ooh toast; thanks," Willow said. "Isn't he so sweet to make me breakfast?" she then added to Mr. Rooney.

Pete just laughed at the look on Joey's face, but he didn't say anything. Joey finally just gave up on eating breakfast and quickly made his way back upstairs before Willow could torture him anymore. He was thankful to find the bathroom empty and ran inside before anyone else could.

Meanwhile, Maddie was making her way downstairs; she had been the first to use the bathroom as she got up earlier than Liv or her brothers. She already had her school clothes on and her hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail. Unlike Liv she wore an understated outfit of jeans and a blue sweater. When she saw Willow sitting at the table eating toast she waved with a smile.

"Well now I know why Joey was in such a hurry to leave the kitchen," Maddie said with a laugh.

"He'll come around," Willow replied.

**[Maddie: I love Willow, but I don't have the heart to tell her that Joey will probably never feel the same way about her that she feels about him. The other day she said something about getting Joey's face tattooed on her arm and sadly I think she was 100% serious. Thankfully her parents would never allow it.]**

Maddie just laughed as she went to the pantry and grabbed the last "Toaster Tart". She then sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So are you two ready for the game against Stevens Point Area Senior High?" Pete asked.

"Oh yeah; we're going to totally smash SPASH!" Willow replied.

"That's what I like to hear," Pete said.

He then took his bowl to the sink and cleaned it before leaving the kitchen to finish getting ready. Once he was gone Willow leaned forward and started speaking in a hushed voice.

"So what's going on with Diggie? Has he finally gotten a clue and asked you out yet?" Willow asked.

"You know I would tell you if that happened; besides I don't even know if he feels that way about me," Maddie answered.

"Nonsense; he totally likes you. He's just being an idiot about it," Willow said.

"I'm not so sure. I know that we're good friends, but I think that's all we'll ever be," Maddie replied.

**[Willow: I love Maddie, but that girl needs to take the initiative with Diggie. She needs to be more aggressive like I am. Sometimes you gotta go up to a guy and say, 'LOOK YOU'RE MY MAN NOW AND THAT'S THE WAY IT IS! BAM, WHAT!' Guys like that sort of thing.]**

"Girl you should tell him how you feel," Willow said.

"If I tell him how I feel then I lose the advantage," Maddie explained.

"Right now you don't have any advantage. If you don't move quick someone else is going to come along and snatch him up before you can," Willow said.

"I'm not worried about that," Maddie replied.

"Maddie…"

"Shhh," Maddie said, cutting Willow off in mid sentence, because she heard someone coming down the stairs.

Liv entered the kitchen to see both Maddie and Willow staring at her and she let out a laugh. She then walked over and sat down in the chair that her dad had been sitting in earlier.

"Did I walk in on something?" Liv asked.

"We were just talking about Diggie," Willow answered.

"About Diggie's basketball skills," Maddie said which earned a confused look from Willow.

"Don't mind her Willow; she doesn't want me interfering in her love life," Liv said with a laugh.

"I don't need help," Maddie replied.

"Whatever you say Maddie," Liv said.

**[Liv: Maddie is hopeless when it comes to love. I don't understand how someone who is so confident on the basketball rink, or whatever you call it, can be so timid when it comes to boys. Now I am an expert on matters of the heart; mostly because I starred in a movie called "Matters of the Heart". If she would just let me help then she would already be with Diggie.]**

Liv didn't push the issue any more at breakfast, but Maddie could tell that she was plotting something, because she had that look on her face. Everyone then piled into the Rooney family minivan and headed to school. Willow had managed to get a seat right next to Joey, so Joey decided to spend the trip admiring the landscape outside his window. By the time they arrived at school Joey was more eager to get inside than he had ever been before.

He headed for his locker as quickly as he could while Liv, Maddie, and Willow headed for their lockers. Maddie was a little disappointed that Diggie wasn't there when she arrived, but she realized that was silly because he didn't always meet her at her locker. While she was busy getting her books she noticed Ocean walking up beside her.

"Hey Maddie Rooney," Ocean said.

"Hey Ocean; how are you?" Maddie asked.

"I'm doing great. Would you like some sunflower seeds? I brought them from our farm," Ocean said as she offered Maddie a small bag of seeds.

"Ooh that does sound good; thank you," Maddie said as she accepted the gift.

"Liv Rooney do you want some?" Ocean then asked.

"No thank you. I don't eat sunflower seeds. The whole spitting out the shells thing is just gross," Liv replied.

"Suit yourself," Ocean said and then moved on to Willow.

"So where is Diggie?" Liv asked once Ocean was gone.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he will be along soon," Maddie replied.

Maddie then began to look around the hallways to see if she could find Diggie and Liv couldn't help but smile at her. Maddie was just about to give up when she spotted him finally, but when she saw who he was with she frowned.

"What is she doing talking to Diggie?" Maddie asked.

"Who?" Liv asked in return.

"Brooklyn Lyles; she's the head cheerleader," Maddie answered.

Liv looked in the direction that Maddie was pointing and saw a short girl with bright red hair and freckles who was standing close to Diggie and talking quietly. Liv longed to hear what they were saying, but she couldn't help but notice that Brooklyn was laughing and smiling a lot.

"Well she is a cheerleader, so maybe they're just talking sports stuff," Liv replied.

"She's standing awfully close to him; doesn't she know what personal space is?" Maddie asked.

"Oh I see what's happening here," Liv said.

"What?"

"You are totes green apple jelly of her," Liv replied.

"Liv you've completely lost me," Maddie said.

"You're green with jealousy," Liv explained.

"I thought it was green with envy," Maddie replied.

"Whatever; you know what I mean. You are jealous."

"I am not."

"Are too."

Maddie let out a sigh as she knew that the argument would lead to nowhere, but she couldn't help but think that Liv was right. She didn't want to admit that to Liv of course, but it didn't matter. Liv just stood there and smirked as Maddie tried to decide what to do.

**[Maddie: I was not jealous; I just don't like Brooklyn very much. She's always seemed stuck up and Diggie shouldn't hang out with someone like that. That's all this is, honestly, so don't give me that look.]**

"I'm going to go over there," Maddie said finally.

Maddie made her way across the hallway, not realizing that both Liv and Willow had followed her, and then walked over to Diggie and Brooklyn. When she arrived Brooklyn was in the middle of laughing at something that Diggie had said, so she almost didn't notice Maddie.

"Sup Diggie," Maddie said.

"Sup Rooney," Diggie replied. "Do you know Brooklyn?"

"Oh yeah I know her; hey Brooklyn," Maddie said.

"Hi Liv," Brooklyn replied.

"I'm Maddie."

"Oh; my bad," Brooklyn said and then turned her attention back to Diggie. "So about the party…"

"What party?" Maddie asked.

"Brooklyn is throwing a party for all the school athletes out at Whiting Park tomorrow night," Diggie explained.

"Awesome; what should I bring?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, you're coming?" Brooklyn asked in return.

"Well I am captain of the girls' basketball team," Maddie answered.

"Can we bring a date?" Willow asked, causing Brooklyn to jump since she hadn't noticed Willow standing there.

"I guess," Brooklyn replied, but she seemed caught off guard.

"Awesome; I know who I'm bringing," Willow said with a smile.

"That's great," Brooklyn replied uneasily.

"So what time should we meet up at?" Maddie asked Diggie.

"Oh, are you two going together?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well we will both be there, together," Maddie said with a laugh. "After all we are both school athletes."

Diggie seemed unsure on how to reply and he kept glancing back and forth between Maddie and Brooklyn. After a momentary pause he finally broke his silence.

"We should meet up at the park around seven," Diggie said to Maddie.

"Sounds good to me," Maddie said and then hooked her arm around Diggie's and led him away.

"Real subtle," Liv said under her breath as they walked.


	2. Party Pooper

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update; I've been busy with the holidays. Thank you for the reviews. **

**I do not own Liv & Maddie; Disney owns it.**

**Chapter 2: Party Pooper**

As the day progressed, Liv looked amused about something, but she didn't say a word. At first Maddie tried to ignore her, but it was no use. She knew that Liv was trying to goad her into responding, so she finally gave in and asked.

"What are you grinning about?" Maddie asked.

"You can't even deny that you're jealous after that performance earlier," Liv replied.

"Okay, so I'm a little jealous. Brooklyn wasn't even going to invite me to the party," Maddie said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Liv replied.

"Liv, please just drop it," Maddie said.

**[Liv: Does she even know who she's talking to anymore? I can't drop this now when things are finally getting good. This reminds me of this soap opera that I auditioned for called "The Jealous and the Scorned", except this is for realsies!]**

Liv didn't push the issue, but Maddie knew better than to think it was over. Diggie, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice anything odd about how Maddie had acted; or if he did he kept it to himself. He did however notice Maddie playing with her charm bracelet and asked her if everything was alright.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about the upcoming basketball game," Maddie replied.

"You have nothing to worry about; you're going to play amazing, as always," Diggie said with a smile.

Maddie couldn't help but feel both reassured and confused by Diggie's response. He was sweet, but was he flirting with her? It was hard for Maddie to know for sure sometimes. Maddie always believed that the boy should make the first move, but Diggie didn't seem to be interested in making any more of a move than mild flirting. It was enough to drive Maddie crazy sometimes, so it only made her play with the bracelet even more. When she continued doing it, Diggie reached over and gently squeezed her hand and Maddie's stomach lurched nervously. She quickly put a smile on her face to cover her reaction and then stopped playing with the bracelet.

**[Maddie: Diggie is so confusing; he seems so interested, but not interested enough to make a move. Flirting is great, but I want more. Is there something wrong with me? Do I stink? **(Maddie smells her armpit) **Nope, still fresh as a daisy.** **I'm about ready to start carrying around a sign that says "I'm available", but I'm afraid I'd hit him over the head with it.]**

Maddie tried to put the entire thing out of her mind as the day wore on, but it was tough with Diggie almost always by her side. The only real distraction that she got was in the form of Willow. Right before lunch Willow managed to corner Joey in the hallway and he looked nervous.

"Hey Joey; did you hear about the party tomorrow night?" Willow asked.

"What party?" Joey asked in return.

"There's a party for school athletes out at Whiting Park," Willow answered.

"Well I'm not an athlete," Joey said.

"I know you're not. I'm asking you if you want to go with me," Willow replied.

**[Joey: Normally I would immediately say no to Willow and then find a safe place to hide, but this was my first chance to go to a real high school party. I've never found myself in such a conundrum. Opportunities like this don't come along often for me. There were going to be cheerleaders there, so I did the one thing I swore I would never do; I agreed to go to a party with Willow.]**

"Wow, a high school party? I can't believe I'm going to say this, but yeah I would like to go. BUT we are only going as friends; I'm serious Willow," Joey replied.

"Of course; we are just going as friends," Willow replied. "But we might leave as more than that," she then added under her breath.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Nothing," Willow replied and then turned and yelled, "DID YOU HEAR THAT? JOEY ROONEY IS MY DATE TO THE PARTY, SO GET YOUR OWN!"

"What have I done?" Joey asked himself.

Joey was relieved when Willow left, so he used the opportunity to hurry and get away from all the stares and the laughter. Maddie was trying to keep her own laughter in check, for Joey's sake, but she let it out once he was gone.

"I can't believe he said yes," Maddie said.

"Why not? You know he couldn't resist all this for long," Willow replied.

Maddie lost control and broke into a fit of laughter that lasted a full minute. They were almost late to class because of it. Willow, on the other hand, looked quite pleased with herself for the rest of the day and Maddie couldn't help but notice her writing Joey's name all over her class notes. Maddie made a mental note to ask Joey if he had lost his mind.

By the time Joey got home he was beginning to wonder the same thing himself. When he walked through the front door he tossed his backpack aside and headed straight for the couch. Parker was watching TV, but Joey ignored him and changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Parker said.

"Sorry Parker, but I really need to play some 'Wheels of Anger' right now. I need to get my mind off of the huge mistake I think I just made," Joey replied.

"What did you do?" Parker asked.

"I agreed to go to a party with Willow."

"Why!?"

"Because it's my first and possibly only chance to go to a real high school party," Joey explained.

"You know she will never leave you alone now; right?" Parker asked.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Joey replied.

Joey then switched on the video games and prepared to immerse himself for a few hours, but Parker was still upset over having his show interrupted.

"If you're going to interrupt my show then at least let me play too," Parker said.

"No; go away," Joey said and playfully pushed him away.

"Fine, but I will remember this," Parker said as he walked away.

"That's nice," Joey replied.

**[Parker: Apparently Joey forgot who he was dealing with. You don't interrupt my show and get away with it. I've got a plan for my dear older brother.]**

Joey continued playing his video game without another thought about Parker, but after about ten minutes the front door opened and Liv and Maddie entered the house. Liv headed for the kitchen, but Maddie sat down on the couch next to Joey.

"Have you lost your mind?" Maddie asked.

"Probably, but when am I ever going to get another chance to go to a party like this?" Joey replied without looking away from the screen.

"You know this will only make Willow's crush on you stronger," Maddie said.

"I told her that we're only going as friends," Joey replied.

"Oh Joey, you are so naive," Maddie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Willow won't back down that easily. In fact, 'Willow don't back down' is one of her motto's," Maddie said with a laugh.

"Her motto should be Willow don't do good grammar; am I right?" Joey replied and raised his hand for a high five, but was left hanging.

"Fine, be that way, but don't say I didn't warn you," Maddie said and then went to join Liv in the kitchen.

The next day at school Willow could barely contain her excitement over the party. She decided to wear Joey's birthday t-shirt that she bought at the yard sale. When Joey saw it he felt a lump in his throat and instantly regretted his decision to say yes to Willow.

"Hey Joey, are you ready for tonight?" Willow asked when she saw him.

"Well, I was, but now I'm not so sure," Joey replied.

"There's no reason to be nervous. I'll make sure this isn't too awkward for you," Willow said.

"Too late," Joey replied.

"You're so cute," Willow said.

By the time Joey made it home again he was thankful that he had a few hours until the party, because he was beginning to panic. Maddie, on the other hand, was excited about the party. She had made sure that the entire girls' basketball team knew about the party, but not all of them were bringing dates.

Around five o'clock Willow arrived, but Joey was still upstairs getting ready. Parker answered the door and when he saw the shirt that Willow was wearing he grinned. She had a t-shirt made that said "Joey's Date" in large letters.

"That is priceless," Parker said.

"Thanks, I made it myself. Where is Joey?" Willow asked.

"He's upstairs getting ready. He seemed really excited about tonight," Parker replied.

"Really!?"

"Oh yeah, I even saw him putting on cologne. He said that tonight would be special," Parker said.

"I knew it," Willow replied.

"I think he has feelings for you. You should kiss him tonight," Parker then said.

"Oh my god; this is awesome. Thanks Parker," Willow said and then hugged him.

**[Parker: That will teach Joey to mess with me. Enjoy your date loser!]**

Joey then made his way downstairs and Willow stood so that she would be the first thing he saw.

"Hey Will-oh no," Joey said when he saw her shirt.

"Do you like it? I made you one too," Willow said and then held up a shirt that said "Willow's Date" on it.

"Willow I'm not wearing that," Joey replied.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make this; SO PUT ON THE SHIRT!"

"Yes Ma'am," Joey said as he took the shirt and slipped it on over his t-shirt.

Maddie then entered the room, but she was looking at her phone and didn't notice the shirts at first.

"Are you guys ready to WHOA," Maddie said when she saw the shirts.

Maddie was trying her best not to laugh and Joey was giving her a warning look, so Maddie managed to hold in her laugh.

"That's cute," she said instead.

"Thanks," Willow replied.

"Okay, Diggie, Stains, and Cassie will meet us at the park, so we should go ahead and leave," Maddie said.

They then made their way to the park together and when they arrived they found Diggie waiting for them at the entrance. He greeted them with a smile and even a little laugh when he saw Joey and Willow's shirts.

"Sup Diggie," Maddie said.

"Sup Rooney," Diggie replied.

"So how is the party?" Maddie asked.

"I just got here, but it seems pretty cool," Diggie said as he led them inside.

The party was already filled with people when they arrived. There was DJ booth where music was already being played and there were tables with refreshments. At one of the grills a football player was cooking some barbeque and the smell was incredibly inviting. As they headed for the line to get some food they saw Stains walking over to them and from the looks of it she had already had a plate of BBQ ribs. She had sauce all over her hands and shirt.

"You guys have to try the ribs; they are awesome!" Stains said.

"I can tell," Maddie replied with a laugh.

"Cassie is over there talking to some boy, but I was hungry enough to eat a horse, so I went for the food first," Stains said.

"Awesome; well we're going to get some food and then we will join you guys," Maddie replied.

Maddie and Diggie then got in line for food, but Willow seemed to have other ideas.

"Joey let's dance," Willow said and then dragged Joey towards a group of people dancing.

"But I want some food," Joey replied as she dragged him away.

"That poor kid has no idea what he's gotten himself into," Diggie said with a laugh.

"I tried to warn him," Maddie replied with a laugh of her own.

The two of them watched as Willow started dancing vigorously and without a care in the world, while Joey just sort of swayed on the spot. Joey kept looking around him to see if he could find a cheerleader to dance with, but every time he did Willow kept moving into his line of sight. After seeing the third person laughing at his shirt Joey decided to just give in and dance with Willow for the time being.

"Poor Joey, but he shouldn't have said yes to her if he didn't really want to be her date," Maddie said.

"Well unlike him I'm happy to be your date," Diggie replied.

"Are you my date?" Maddie asked. "I thought we were just meeting up here."

"Well, um, yeah that's true, but now that we're here, together," Diggie stammered.

Maddie thought it was cute to hear him stumble over his words to explain himself and she really had no problem with him calling her his date, but she wanted to see him squirm just a little bit. She just smiled as he continued on and she tried her best not to laugh.

"It's okay Diggie, I knew what you meant," she said finally.

"Oh good, because I thought I had just made everything awkward," Diggie replied.

"Not at all, especially not THAT awkward," Maddie said as she pointed at Joey and Willow.

Willow had Joey's face in her hands and was attempting to plant a kiss on his lips, but he was struggling to get away. Joey ended up falling over onto his back before she could kiss him and a few people laughed.

"Was that too soon?" Willow asked.

"Yes; very much so!" Joey replied.

"But Parker said you liked me," Willow said.

"PARKER! I'm going to strangle him!" Joey yelled.

"Wow, that is funny. I…," Maddie started to say, but then she noticed Brooklyn heading their way.

"Hey, welcome to the party," Brooklyn said to Diggie when she arrived.

"Thank you; it's a great party," Maddie answered before Diggie could.

"That's nice. I see you brought the rest of your team with you," Brooklyn said as she looked at Stains, who was even messier since she got into the Buffalo Wings.

"Of course I did; this is for school athletes," Maddie replied with a grin.

"Well you should probably warn your friend Cassie that the boy she's talking to has a girlfriend and she's about ready to beat her up," Brooklyn said.

"Oh no; Diggie hold my place in line. I'll be right back," Maddie said as she ran off to warn Cassie.

Maddie ran over to Cassie, who was talking with a football player, and when she got there she whispered something in Cassie's ear. Cassie's eyes went wide with shock and she backed away from the boy a few steps.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you had a girlfriend," Cassie said.

"I don't have a girlfriend," the boy replied.

"What; but Brooklyn said…," Maddie started to say, but then realized she had been duped.

Maddie then looked back at the food line and saw Brooklyn talking and laughing with Diggie and she felt anger well up inside her.

**[Maddie: Oh she does not know who she is messing with! She's about to see my RAGE FACE if she doesn't stop! BAM WHAT!]**

Maddie stormed back over to Brooklyn and when Brooklyn saw her she smirked just a little bit.

"That wasn't funny," Maddie said.

"What are you talking about?" Brooklyn asked.

"That boy doesn't have a girlfriend and now Cassie is embarrassed," Maddie answered.

"Oops, I must have mistaken him for someone else," Brooklyn replied.

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake," Diggie said.

"Are you really taking her side?" Maddie asked.

"I was just giving her the benefit of the doubt," Diggie explained.

"You're supposed to back me up Diggie!" Maddie said.

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Brooklyn asked.

"You stay out of this!" Maddie yelled.

"If you're going to get an attitude then I will have to throw you out of MY party," Brooklyn replied.

"I'm not getting an attitude. I just think you pulled a really mean joke," Maddie said.

"First you invite yourself to my party, then you bring your weird friends with you, and now you accuse me of doing something I didn't do? That's it; I want you to leave," Brooklyn replied.

"Brooklyn don't you think you're being a little harsh? Maddie is a school athlete; she has every right to be here and so do her friends," Diggie said.

"It's not that Diggie; she doesn't want me here because she's jealous of me," Maddie replied.

Brooklyn got a look of anger on her face and then she threw her drink right in Maddie's face. Maddie lost control of her emotions as the drink splashed all over her and the next thing she knew she was tackling Brooklyn to the ground.

"Maddie!" Diggie yelled out as he scrambled to pull her off of Brooklyn.

Brooklyn tried to scratch and claw at Maddie, but Maddie reached back to throw a punch. Thankfully Diggie grabbed her hand before she could follow through and then dragged Maddie off of Brooklyn.

"Maddie calm down," Diggie pleaded.

"Get off of me Diggie! I can't believe you're protecting her!" Maddie yelled.

"I'm trying to protect you!"

Maddie squirmed her way out of Diggie's grip and lightly shoved him away from her.

"I don't need your protection! If you prefer her then you can have her!" Maddie said and then stormed away from the both of them.


End file.
